


I'd Give Everything I Got for Your Love

by justanotherfangirl44 (everlove44)



Series: Wherever You Are Is the Place I Belong [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Ships It, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eventual Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, God Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlove44/pseuds/justanotherfangirl44
Summary: “Lovebirds are getting awfully cozy, aren’t they?”“Do you think they’ll ever realise?”“Not likely.”“That’s why we’ll just have to help them a little.” Gabriel said with a wink.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of a teaser as I (finally) continue to write in this 'verse!
> 
> (Title from One Direction's Ready To Run.)

There was a fire in the junkyard. It was tall- nearly as tall as Dean- and strong, fuelled by all the wood and flammable scraps the three hunters could find.  
They had a few chairs and an old backseat from a junker long since destroyed. There was a cooler full of beer and plates full of food. It was a party to celebrate the end of an apocalypse, thrown together in true hunter’s fashion.


End file.
